The missing link
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Gavin Reed and Connor are put on the same case. Leading to a whole different kind of relationship. Can Gavin get over his hatred for androids?


The crisp fall air and crunching of leaves under Connors feet is enough to make his cheeks warm up a little. He's still getting used to the air and different seasons, but fall was definitely his favorite so far. The walk to work was very calming other than the few people who threw racial slurs his way, but in time that would pass he hoped. The leaves continue to fall and Connor can't help but feel like he's in complete bliss, it was such a relaxing feeling. While Connor is walking he stops to pick up hot chocolate at a nearby coffee shack, Even though androids don't need to drink he still thought it would set the mood a little better. Connor slowly approached the building, scarf swaying back and forth behind him when he opened the door to the Detroit police department.

Connor clocks in and makes his way towards his desk but Fowler however had other ideas. "CONNOR! IN MY OFFICE." Connor stopped his action dead in its track, now heading for fowlers office. Once inside he takes a seat next to Gavin reed. Gavin was a phenomenal detective, but he hated Connor with a burning passion. "You wanted to see me sir?" Connor asked. Reed rolled his eyes throwing a file in Connors lap. " we've been assigned a case asshole. " Connor looked down at the file and opened it up, looking over the details. "Alright, where should we get sta -" detective reed gets up, throwing his chair against the glass wall. "I'm not working with some plastic douchebag. I want a real partner!" Hank looked over at the office and saw Connor sitting there taking all the jabs from gavin. " oh Connor... "

Fowler wasn't putting up with it today though. "Detective reed, I was under the impression that you could get any job done. So I suggest you start doing your job!" Reed takes Connors hot chocolate, throwing it across the room before grabbing his jacket and storming over to his desk. "Connor, please take detective reed with you to investigate the disappearance of Chloe price."

Once they left the office Gavin and Connor headed out back into the cool air to their crime scene. Gavin gets in his car, Connor sitting down in the passenger seat. "I'm sure that this case won't take long detective reed. We can get it solved and then be on our way if that's what would please you." Gavin speeds down the road not looking at connor or saying another word. Once at the crime scene they get out, searching the area for any possible escapes. Connor followed right behind gavin straight into the apartment complex. Gavin immediately gets to work, he begins reading papers he found on the desk, Connor however was analyzing everything he possibly could.

Connor leaned down and picked up the gun to examine it closer. Once he found traces of blood on it he pressed his tongue against the barrel of the gun, Gavin freaking out. "Hey woah! That's evidence!" Connor looked up, tongue slowly licking the side. Reeds face begins to heat up and he turns the other way. "It's a DNA match to someone by the name of Chloe price. She's been in the Detroit police station before wi-" Gavin wandered over to Connor and motions him to stand up.

Connor placed the gun back against the floor before he stands up in a slow motion, looking Gavin in the eyes. "Yes detective reed?" Gavin pushed Connor against the wall, holding him by his jacket. "Don't you ever do that again." Connor looked at the pink cheeks and how Gavin was tightly holding onto his jacket. Either he was in distress or he was turned on. "Detective, i can analyze data in real time, I'm sorry I forgot to mention that at the beginning." Gavin groaned in frustration, looking Connor up and down once more. " you're a real piece of work connor. " Connor looked at the detective a little confused. "Perhaps we could spend some time getting to know one another better. It would make us closer and easier to work on the case." Gavin grumbled and heads towards the other evidence.

Connor continues to analyze things around the house. He heads into the bedroom, looking at the laundry on the bed. He picked up a lingerie set analyzing the material. "Hey plastic man I'm gon -" reed stops talking and looked at connor holding the blue lingerie set, his cheeks get even darker as he rips it away from Connor throwing it on the bed. "This is a crime scene not a toy!" Connor nods. " I'm aware of that detective. This piece had never been worn, it still has the tag on it. We could take it into the shop and see when she acquired the item. We can even check their cameras to see if she was followed by anyone. " Gavin placed his hand on his face and nods. "Alright, fine. Lets just finish looking around here first." Connor nods and continues to search around the room, lots of photos, cigarette boxes, some punk albums. Connor picked up a picture, glancing over the people inside of it "Maxine Caulfield and Chloe price." Connor stands up, heading back towards reed. "Detective, this girl knew a woman named Maxine Caulfield, i think we should look into finding her as well." Gavin grabs Connors hand. " let's just go home for the night and pick up where we left off tomorrow. " Connor looks at the time and back to reed. "It's only 5 pm detective." Gavin looked at connor and grumbled. " let's just go home. I'm tired. " Connor nodded and followed behind the detective.

they pull up to grey house and get out, heading inside. "Detective, shall we go over the case from the crime scene?" Gavin sits back down against the couch turning on the tv, completely ignoring Connor. "Sir?" Connor sits down next to him and Gavin rolled his eyes. " i said I'm done with the case today! " Connor nodding agreement, "Why did you get flustered back at the apartment?" Gavin choked, glaring at connor. " I'd never get flustered at an Android! " he quickly snapped back. "Look at you! Dont flatter yourself." Connor nods, standing up. He begins to explore the house, getting a read on his partner. He looks at photos and even some old newspapers. "Would you stop snooping asshole." Connor looked over at Gavin " who's james? " Gavin stands up and takes the picture from Connor, throwing it across the room onto the floor. "That's who. Now sto -" Gavin looked into Connors eyes and froze his expression changes from grief to anger, shoving Connor as hard as he could against the counter of the kitchen- "How dare you pry like that." He raised a fist, striking Connor across the face a few times, throwing him into the ground. The blue blood dripped onto the carpet , staining both Connors clothes and the floors.

Gavin stepped back and looked down at the android, his eyes changing from anger to caring. "Oh god...Connor I'm so sorry." He picked Connor up, carrying him into his bedroom. he placed Connor against the bed and begins cleaning up the blue blood. "Detective, I'm sensing some kind of grief or loss but James Marlow isn't dead..." Gavin groaned and continues to clean up connor. " ex fiance... " reed says in a quiet tone. "He was my ex fiance..." Connor nods and blood continues to run down his face and onto his shirt. " i apologize for bringing up such a sensitive issue. " Connor said softly. He closed his eyes letting his nose heal itself. "Detective, if it's any consolation i think that James is missing out on a great guy." Gavin stopped rubbing the blue blood out of Connors suit and looked up at him. " thank you connor. " Connor takes the rag away from reed and begins cleaning himself up.

Gavin stopped Connor and tilts his head up, kissing him softly and then pushing him against the bed. Connor is a bit surprised, looking up at the other. "Detective im not sur -" Gavin cuts him off with another kiss. This one a little bit deeper, more aggressive than the last. He sinks his nails into Connors hips, blue blood beginning to resurface. Connor shuts his eyes and holds on to the back of gavins head, gripping the hair as he's pushed against the mattress. Gavin stopped kissing Connor and beings sucking on his neck, licking and biting the android. Connors cheeks heat up more when Gavin begins undoing his shirt, exposing his skin to the cold fall air. His hands softly roaming each inch or Connors sides, rubbing circles with his thumbs while he kisses the android.


End file.
